


Popcorn

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Series: Mammett Love [2]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Food Kink, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>movie night at Doc's place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

Marty was bored.

It was a warm July night, a Saturday and they had rented a movie. This time, it was Doc's choice and - unsurprisingly - it turned out to be a western. Usually, Marty liked westerns, too, but this time the film was, well, to put it mildly, mediocre. So they sat there, on Doc's couch, a bucket of popcorn between them and Marty stared at the tv screen, following the plot, if there was one, with only little interest. 

He looked around the room, letting his eye wander over the big and little things scattered over Doc's garage, little details he pretty much knew by heart now, but he discovered something new every time. His gaze also fell on Einstein, who was dozing in his basket nearby. Marty looked at Emmett whose eyes were on the screen. And then his gaze fell on the bucket of popcorn between them.

"Hey, Doc!"

The older man turned around. "Yes, Marty?"

"You in for a game?"

Doc shrugged his shoulders and turned the volume lower. "Sure." He loved Marty's games. The boy always came up with something crazy and funny.

Marty took the popcorn bucket and plopped it to his left hand side so that nothing stood between them. Then he slid a little closer to Emmett.

The boy grinned, took one popcorn into his mouth and, tempting, moved his face towards Emmett. The older man instantly caught on, moved closer and recieved the little, fluffy piece, chewing it. All that happened in a mere second, and was very chaste.

"Your turn," said Marty. "But Em?" 

"Yes?"

"Put it between your lips only. Not between your teeth."

Doc smirked. "As you please."

There it was. The little piece of candy that Doc balanced with his lips. Marty leaned over to him and slowly, tentatively closed his mouth around it, a warm, sweet touch against Doc's lips. Then his tongue gradually slid under the corn, licking over Doc's teeth and barely the tip of his tongue and skillfully, Marty dove for the popcorn and let it slide into his mouth. Popping it between his teeth, he kept kissing Doc, very slowly and deliberately. The sweet, hot aroma of the roasted corn mingled with their breaths and both tasted it, their tongues caressing and the lips touching. Doc let out a little, delighted moan and Marty grinned into the kiss, content.

It followed popcorn no. 3, 4, and somewhere between 5 and 6, they forgot about the movie altogether. Marty's hand caressed Doc's cheek, slid down Doc's body and came to a rest on Doc's thigh while Emmett's fingers found their way under Marty's shirt.

And then Marty opened the top buttons on Doc's shirt and placed a popcorn on his shoulder ...


End file.
